The instant invention relates generally to structural members and more specifically it relates to a pyramidal core structure capable of supporting loads and distributing stresses in such a manner as to closely approximate stress distribution in a solid panel.
Numerous structural members have been provided in prior art that are adapted to support loads and resists stresses. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,108,924; 3,849,237 and 3,906,571 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.